The Chocobo's Threat - Prologue
by LGStrife
Summary: had to upload the thing again...
1. Default Chapter

The Chocobo's Threat   
By: [LGStrife][1]

Cathedral, Midgar 

Young and petite Aeris Gainsborough played with a butterfly while picking the flowers in the cathedral. The air was beginning to be more breezy as the butterfly left her. She exited the cathedral anyway. Outside, Aeris couldn't help but chill. Looking at the moon, she saw the stars colliding with each other. Like they're forming a constellation of Meteor. 

Aeris: *in her mind* What in the world... 

***** 

Sector 6, Midgar 

To Tifa Lockheart, nothing can be more fun than enjoying the company in her new 'Tifa's 7th Heaven'. Formerly, Don Corneo's mansion. But since that he's dead, she decided to take over it. Legally. She looked at the sky with a smile on her face happy that Meteor is finally defeated by no one else but them. But what is this? The stars gathering together? 

***** 

Corel 

Everybody is in panick. What if this will destroy their town again? Hearing that made him angry. 

Barret: *in his mind* No way that's gonna happen! Now my visit is ruined! 

The mighty leader of AVALANCHE, Barret Wallace watched with the town. He can say that the people are very frightened. But the children are very excited. 

Barret: Damn those stars! Can't they get back to where they belong?! 

*****   


Gold Saucer 

The people weren't worried to go out of Gold Saucer and pay 3000 gil to get bak in again. They want to see the sky. Cait Sith came out last. The people didn't saw him but he didn't mind. So long as he can see what's happening. He's jaw dropped seeing the movement of the stars. He's never predicted this before! 

***** 

Cosmo Canyon 

The young and brave son of Seto watched the skies on the top of his home. So did the people of Cosmo Canyon. They watched this very calmly. Is this suppose to give them luck? Or is this the real end of the world? RedXIII or Nanaki hoped not. BugenHagen rested beside him. 

Nanaki: Grandfather, what's this?   
BugenHagen: Ho, Ho, Hooo! It's just another phenomenon.   
Nanaki: Is this the real end of the world? 

BugenHagen didn't said anything. He just looked at the sky. Nanaki sighed sadly and just watched the skies. 

BugenHagen: It is not. 

Nanaki looked at his calm grandfather with glee. Then he sat watching the stars with interest. 

***** 

The once gloomy town of Nibelheim is now lively. The town is filled with whispers of the people as they watch the sky. The gate of the Shinra Mansion busted open as Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine went below the stars. They watched the stars move closer. 

Cloud: You think I should contact the others?   
Vincent: ... I think so.   
Cloud: Allright then! 

***** 

Cid: Right! Glad ta be the first one to be contacted. 

Captain Cid Highwind shut off the PHS and watched the skies. 

Shera: What do you think is it, Captain?   
Cid: The hell should I know?! Why ya askin' me? 

Shera watched with Cid. 

Cid: *under his breath* If those @#$! stars would juist stop moving. Why they'll get it from Captain Highwind if they don't stop moving! 

***** 

Even the people in the Pagoda couldn't stand to watch the skies just in the Pagoda. Godo came out of the Pagoda last. 

Gorky: Lord Godo, what do you think is this?   
Godo: I don't know. Do you want to go to the top of Dao-Chang to see this more clearly?   
Gorky: Uh no... 

But on top of Da-Chao is the sneaky thief from Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi. She watches the sky like a true warrior when her PHS rang. 

Yuffie: *nearly dropping her shuriken* Ack! 

The PHS continued to ring as Yuffie searched in her pocket. 

Yuffie: Who is this?   
Cid: It's Cid.   
Yuffie: *annoyed* Why talk to me now?   
Cid: Cloud just told me to tell you to go to Kalm tomorrow. He felt like we need to talk about this "star-moving" sensation.   
Yuffie: Oh, allright! Just don't startle me like that next time! I nearly fell off! 

As Yuffie kept her PHS, an idea came to her mind. 

Yuffie: *in her mind* He~y...since that we're gonna have a little get-together tomorrow...heh heh! Of course! Brilliant! Now's the time to pick on Vincent. Heh heh! 

***** 

His silver hair flew along with the wind. But his well-built body was never moved by the strong wind. But on thing's for sure, he is NOT the reason why the stars are gathering. Sephiroth watched the stars silently with his arms folded in his chest. The wind blasted and blew him to the outside of the crater when he was caught off-guard. He would have been in Icicle Inn now if he wasn't that strong to stop himself from flying. As the wind softened, Sephiroth made a moan. 

Sephiroth: ... Oh @#$&! Hell I don't feel so good... 

   [1]: lgstrife@fffan.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Chocobo's Threat - Part 1   
By: [LGStrife][1]

The people of Nibelheim are no longer looking at the skies, but at the Shinra Mansion where Vincent and Cloud was blown by the strong wind. 

Inside Shinra Mansion 

Vincent: Ow...   
Cloud: What in the name of... 

Vincent's eyes fluttered open seeing that they are inside the Shinra Mansion. He jumped off the wall and helped Cloud out. 

Cloud: Thank you...   
Vincent: Hey! Yo! You okay or sumthin'?   
Cloud: *a bit surprised* I never thought those words will come out of your mouth.   
Vincent: *a bit surprised, as well* Well, Spike, your voice's gone deeper. You 'kay?   
Cloud: Yes, I am. You are the one who has something wrong.   
Vincent: Me?! Damn, man! Nothin's wrong with me! Maybe you're jes' dreamin'.   
Cloud: I am not.   
Vincent: Why don't you quit sayin' things like a wimp?   
Cloud: ... Wimp?   
Vincent: Whatever!   
Cloud: Hm? 

Vincent looked at Cloud's serious eyes. 

Vincent: What?!   
Cloud: You are not yourself.   
Vincent: Huh?! I don't get it! 

Cloud paused but he still looked at Vincent. 

Vincent: Sh!t! Whatcha lookin' at?! Listen, why don't we just get the hell outta here and go to Kalm?   
Cloud: I was not invited.   
Vincent: Oh yes, you were! You were even the one who contacted the gang! Now, come on!   
Cloud: What are you saying?   
Vincent: Aw, don't be stubborn! Le's go!   
Cloud: What is this? 

Impatient, Vincent casts sleep on Cloud. 

***** 

Shera: Captain! Captain, where are you?! Captain?! 

Shera pushed away all the debris blocking her way. She was sure Cid crashed to Shanghai Inn. 

Shera: Captain!   
Cid: ... huh?   
Shera: Captain!! 

Shera was relieved to see Cid lying on the ground alive. More relieved that he lost his cigarettes. 

Cid: ... What? Who? Shera?   
Shera: Yes! Oh, I'm so glad you made it! You survived, Captain!!   
Cid: Huh? Who are you calling 'Captain'?   
Shera: *confused* Why y, you, Captain.   
Cid: Whatever... 

To Shera's surprise, Cid stood up like a four legged creature and crawled like a baby. 

Shera: Uh, C, Cid...Cid! 

But it was too late, Cid has already exited the destroyed Inn. People are whispering as they kept they're eyes on Cid. Some laughed and some stayed silent. 

Cid: *in his mind* Maybe I should head to Kalm now. But how am I going to drive? I'm not human. Maybe I'll just go to Nibelheim and go to Kalm with Vincent. 

*****   
Next day   
***** 

Kalm 

Aeris entered the Inn where they were told to meet. As she opened the door, she began with the words... 

Aeris: All right people, listen up! 

... And stood in a cocky way. 

Tifa: hey! Isn't that Cloud's line?   
Aeris: I know. I am Cl-- No wait! I'm Aeris, but I'm also Cloud!   
Tifa: No way! I'm Aeris, Cloud's there! 

Tifa pointed to the man with spikey hair looking at the window. 

Cloud: *facing Tifa* Who? Me?   
Tifa: Yes, you! Who else could I be pointing to? 

Cloud stayed silent and made a little laugh. 

Tifa: What's so funny?   
Cloud: Tifa, my name is Sephiroth. No, wait! Yes, I am correct. I am...Cloud. No! 

Confusion began to fill the room. Somebody stumbled from the outside and cursed. Surprisingly, an unexpected guest entered. 

Sephiroth: Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. 

All: *except Cloud* SEPHIROTH?!? 

Cloud: What?!   
Sephiroth: Huh?! Where?! Where?! Where?! 

The villain pulled out his Masamune and held it like a spear. 

Aeris: *pointing at Sephiroth confused* There...   
Sephiroth: Where there?!   
Aeris: In your place! Aren't you Sephiroth?   
Cloud: *confused* What?   
Sephiroth: Me? Sephiroth? No way! I'm Cid!   
Aeris: *points at Cid* But he's Cid!   
Cid: Excuse me, I'm Nanaki. Or Red XIII to you all.   
Aeris: *points at RedXIII* No you're not! He is!   
RedXIII: But I'm Cait Sith.   
Aeris: *points at Cait Sith* He's Cait Sith!   
Cait Sith: I'm Yuffie!   
Aeris: *points at Yuffie and is SO confused* But she's Yuffie!   
Yuffie: Tifa!   
Aeris: Huh?! *points at Tifa* But she is--   
Tifa: Aeris.   
Aeris: No way! She's, *searches for Aeris* I'm...*points to herself* Cloud... 

Everyone is confused. Noise filled the room as Aeris thinks what in the world is happening. Cloud just looks at the window silently. Suddenly and finally, he came up with what everybody was looking for...the conclusion to the confusion. 

Cloud: Every after 234 years a phenomenon is always taking place. 

Everyone was silenced as Cloud began. Cloud turned around and faced the people. 

Cloud: It is the Dangerous Destructive Magic. 234 years ago, this happened to a kingdom which lead to their downfall. That's why war was born. Now, it happened again.   
Vincent: *confused* What the @#$! are you talkin' about?!   
Cid: *thinking* Grandfather taught me about this when I was very little. When I was about 36.   
Barret: What are you talking about?   
Cid: This Phenomenon is used to exchange people's soul. Somehow, we've been chosen.   
Barret: Hmmm....I think I can remember something about that...isn't this the Dangerous Destructive Magic?   
Sephiroth: Or in other words, the LAMEST Destructive Magic.   
Tifa: How can you say that?   
Sephiroth: I remembered reading this in a book of astronomy back in Rocket Town. About Destructive Magic. Somehow, Meteor wasn't there.   
Vincent: Maybe they didn't put it so that people wouldn't be scared.   
Barret: Or also known as 'The Chocobo's Threat'.   
Tifa: Why is it called 'The Chocobo's Threat'?   
Aeris: I think I can explain that.   
RedXIII: Why?   
Vincent: Ow!   
Cait Sith: Heh heh!   
Vincent: Would you stop that or I'll blast you to oblivion!   
Cait Sith: Heh heh *then jumps out*   
Aeris: Sheesh!   
Yuffie: Anyway, continue.   
Aeris: Isn't it that when you cast Confusion on your opponent there's a Chocobo that will appear on their heads? Then they'll be confused, right?   
Yuffie: Uh-huh.   
Aeris: Then this Destructive Magic--   
Cait Sith: Excuse me! I beg to differ. "Destructive" Magic.   
Aeris: Yeah, whatever.   
Yuffie: Would you just shut up, Cait Sith?   
Tifa: Go on, Aeris.   
Aeris: Okay, this Destructive Magic is used to confuse people, correct?   
RedXIII: Mm-hmm. That's why it's called 'The Chocobo's Threat'. Now I get it.   
Vincent and Sephiroth: Well we didn't.   
Aeris: It's not important anyway.   
RedXIII: The question now is, how do we cure this?   
Aeris: Good question! Hmmm... 

Everybody thinks. Then Cid came up with an idea. 

Cid: I know! Let's go ask Grandfather!   
Aeris: Right! We'll do that tomorrow. 

Everybody agreed to that and slept. As for Cloud, well, let's say he just stared out on the window while everyone snores, snoozes or sleeps. 

*Short Interlude* 

LGStrife: All right people, listen up! I must be confusing you now. So, I decided to make an interlude, don't worry, this will be short, while everybody sleeps. *looks at Cloud* But him. I'll do this silently so that he won't be annoyed. So pay attention to what I'll say. 

Ever since that star moving thingy... 

Cloud began to act like Sephiroth   
Aeris began to act like Cloud   
Tifa began to act like Aeris   
Yuffie began to act like Tifa   
Cait Sith began to act like Yuffie   
RedXIII began to act like Cait Sith   
Cid began to act like RedXIII   
Sephiroth began to act like Cid   
Barret began to act like Vincent   
Vincent began to act like Barret 

Whew! Guess that's that! Gotta go now, sun's rising. Enjoy! 

*End of Interlude* 

Aeris: All right! Are we all complete?   
Tifa: Is Cloud going to come with us?   
Aeris: *shrugs* I dunno. Why don't you ask him?   
Tifa: No way!   
Cid: Come on already! Let's go to Cosmo Canyon, now!   
Barret: But how?   
Cloud: Go to Rocket Town and get the Highwind. 

Everybody looked in surprise to Cloud. 

Cloud: I have decided to come with you.   
Sephiroth: All right! Let's go to Rocket Town! 

After facing a few monsters, they escaped some of them though due to the incorrect and inappropriate bodies and weapons they possess, having to rest in Fort Condor, a few hiking, another rest in Junon, a ride in the sub, they finally reached... 

Sephiroth: Rocket Town! At last!   
Tifa: Hurry now, Cid! Go get the Highwind!   
Cid: Why me?!   
Sephiroth: Damn you! I'm the one who lives in Rocket Town! Why ask him?! Now step aside and give way to the Great Cid! 

Sephiroth enters the town with full of confidence. After hearing a few swear words, some crashing and banging, a cat crying and seeing a dog fly from the town. (he most probably argued with Shera) There it was! The glorious, ever-so-fast... 

All: *except Cloud who smirked* BUGGY?!?   
Cloud: Ha, ha, ha, ha!!   
Sephiroth: Uh...the Highwind experienced a little bit of problem, so...   
Aeris: No! Get back there! I'm coming with you! We're getting the Highwind! 

*****   
After a few hours...   
***** 

Cloud is standing on a rock. Cid plays with a butterfly. Tifa adores the flowers nearby. Cait Sith picks on Vincent. Vincent is annoyed. RedXIII snoozes off. Yuffie just sits on the grass bored. Barret plays with the grass. Suddenly, the sun was covered. Everybody looks up. 

RedXIII: What? Who? Rufus?   
Vincent: Awright! Let's move people! 

Everybody enters the Highwind. Cloud flies to the deck. 

*****   
Inside the cockpit   
***** 

Sephiroth: To Cosmo Canyon!   
Pilot: Yes, sir. 

Sephiroth spots Cloud who just stands on the deck. 

Sephiroth: Can somebody get that @#$! to get in here?!   
Aeris: Uh, maybe you should leave him alone. He doesn't really want company, you know? All he is here for is just to get back to his own body and that's it.   
Sephiroth: Who the hell's the captain of this ship anyway?!   
Aeris: You. But trust me.   
Sephiroth: Bah! Never gave a damn to that @#$! anyway. 

As they were all aboard, the ship suddenly rocked. Everyone froze. Cloud freezes and looks down. He sees smoke below the Highwind. 

Cloud: Oh spare us, Jenova... 

Pilot: Captain! The Highwind's been shot!   
Vincent and Sephiroth: @#$%^!   
Sephiroth: @#$%*(! What do you @#$! mean?!?   
Pilot: Somehow, somebody shot the Highwind right at the engines. We have to make an emergency landing, sir!   
Sephiroth: Well then do it, you &^$%*%(*&)!!!   
Pilot: We can't sir!   
Sephiroth: !@#$%^&*(~>")!!!   
Pilot: The Highwind is rocket powered and it's going to be too fast.   
Sephiroth: ;">*&^!! Gimme that! 

But because Sephiroth was mad.... 

Lever: Snap!   
Sephiroth: !@#$%^'?>,./|\*/-.*&^%$#@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Pilot: What do we do now, sir?! WERE GONNA DIE!!!!!!   
Sephiroth: SHUT UP!!!!! Get some *&^%$#@! parachutes here!! 

The pilot left to get some. Trying to make a plan, Sephiroth sees the pilot jump off the Highwind with a parachute. 

Sephiroth: @#$%^&*!@#$%**^%$#@*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why that f@#$ing pilot!! Now, were short of parachutes. 

*****   
Outside   
***** 

Cloud flies from his previous position and watches the Highwind fall. 

*****   
Inside   
***** 

Cait Sith feels EVEN sicker now. Evryone is moving out and about. 

Yuffie: Sephiroth!!   
Sephiroth: @#$%! What now?!?   
Yuffie: Cloud's gone!!   
Sephiroth: Well, the hell do I care about him?! Just get some ^%$#! parachutes here!   
Yuffie: Where are they?!   
Sephiroth: In the %$#@! Chocobo stable. Now GET!!! 

Yuffie quickly left Sephiroth formulating a plan. Vincent approaches Barret. 

Vincent: What the hell's goin' on?!   
Barret: We need to make an emergency landing. 

Barret sees Red XIII approach the deck. 

Barret: What do you see, Red XIII?   
Red XIII: Hmmm...let me get closer, uh...aha! I see people running for their lives. It's a small town. Kinda like... 

Vincent froze from the thought. 

Vincent: C, Corel?   
RedXIII: Yeah! Corel! 

Sephiroth busts in. 

Sephiroth: What are you three @#$%&*! waiting for?!? Get here and wear a @#$! parachute! 

The three quickly obeyed and jumped off the Highwind. The air vehicle crashed at the small wretched town of Corel. Sephiroth landed first. He quickly approached the smoking Highwind. 

Sephiroth: Oh no! The Highwind! My hopes...my dreams! 

The others followed. Vincent landed last. He stumbled to the ground looking at the worn out town. 

Vincent: Oh no...not again... 

Yuffie approaches Vincent. 

Yuffie: Vincent? 

Vincent looks up. 

Yuffie: Why? What's wrong?   
Vincent: My hometown...   
Yuffie: Oh, silly, this isn't your hometown..now come on. 

Yuffie helps Vincent stand up. Cloud lands on a rock with his arms crossed. 

Cloud: What now?   
Aeris: We seem to be experiencing a minor complication here.   
Cloud: Too bad.   
Aeris: Maybe you would like to give us a hand so that you can get your body back?   
Cloud: I will look for another way to reach Cosmo Canyon. 

With that, he flew again. 

*****   
Other side of the Highwind   
***** 

Tifa: Why are you looking for stuff that still works?   
Sephiroth: Simple! Were gonna make somethin' outta these stuff.   
Tifa: Like what?   
Sephiroth: Um, a plane for us most probably. I'll need help.   
Tifa: Ask Cloud.   
Sephiroth: No way! Hey! Maybe I could just ask Vincent.   
Tifa: Whatever. 

Tifa leaves Sephiroth scavenging for more things that work. 

Old man: I can help you.   
Sephiroth: Huh?   
Old man: I can lend you my grandsons. They're really good mechanics.   
Sephiroth: Hey! Not bad.   
Old man: But you'll have to pay me 800 gil.   
Sephiroth: 800?!   
Old man: Yup!   
Sephiroth: Oh, what for?! 

Sephiroth hands the old man with 800 gil. 

Old man: Thank you, my grandsons will be with you later.   
Sephiroth: Like when? I need to fix this thing up while the gang's sleeping.   
Old man: All right then, I'll tell them just that! 

*****   
While the others sleep   
***** 

Sephiroth: All right crew! 

The crew or the old man's grandsons look up at Sephiroth who is holding a paper. 

Sephiroth: This baby's gotta be done this night. Hopefully all 9 of us can do this. We need to leave as early as possible. I have here the pattern of the plane. 

He showed the pattern to everybody which was labled: "C.I.D". It was something like the Tiny Bronco only this thing is going to fly and has more seats and is larger. 

Sephiroth: All right! Let's get our @**es down ta business! 

As they work for the "C.I.D", everything was going smoothly, yes, until the metal part. 

Crew 1: Sir! We don't have much metal!   
Sephiroth: What?! Whadyya mean we don't have anymore @#$! metal?!   
Crew 1: The metal is just too few for the plane.   
Sephiroth: What did you do, anyway?! The metals were from the Highwind! That has ta be enough! Lemme check! 

Sephiroth checks the nearly done plane and was surprised seeing it two times bigger than it has to be. 

Sephiroth: You stupid @#$!s! Of course the metals won't be enough! You should have cut the *604*damn metals first! Now take it all of and cut it to half! 

Sephiroth leaves the crew to work again. 

Plane: Chag! Clank!!   
Sephiroth: Clank?! 

Sephiroth looks back and sees the plane cut to half. 

Sephiroth: You %$#@!s!! I said take the metal off first. Then you cut it to half!   
Crew 1: But it's already half.   
Sephiroth: CUT THE %$#@! METALS TO HALF!! 

*****   
later   
***** 

The plane has been whole again. The size is what Sephiroth imagined it to be. The designs are neatly done and it is now time for the test run. 

Crew 2: Good luck, sir! 

Sephiroth salutes and twists the key. Nothing. He twists it again. Nothing. 

Sephiroth: Damn! The hell did you do to this thing?! 

Sephiroth jumps out of the "C.I.D" and checks the trunk. 

Sephiroth: Where the hell's everything?! 

Sephiroth's blood boiled seeing it empty. 

Crew 3: There they are, sir! 

The third crew points to a man running with everything he scavenged for. 

Sephiroth: @#$%^! Get back here, you @#$!@%!! 

Sephiroth draws out his Masamune and again handles it like a spear. He chased the man and casts. 

*****   
Next day   
***** 

Sephiroth: Behold! 

Sephiroth presents to the gang the "C.I.D" 

Sephiroth: The C! I! D!   
Cait Sith: Cid?   
Sephiroth: Yeah? Got a problem?   
Cait Sith: Nothing.   
Cloud: I see you have accomplished something. 

Cloud lands on the left wing of the "C.I.D." 

Sephiroth: As if we don't have brains you know?   
Wing: ... Clank!!   
Sephiroth: HEY!! 

Sephiroth enrages seeing Cloud stepping on the wing that fell. 

Cloud: Hm?   
Sephiroth: The hell did you do?! 

*****   
1 hour, 30 mins.and 29 seconds   
***** 

Sephiroth: Now, nobody can destroy the "C.I.D".   
Aeris: All right! Let's go on aboard! 

*****   
Cosmo Canyon   
***** 

BugenHagen: Ho, Ho, Hooo! What is it that I can help you with?   
Cid: Grandfather, we're all jumbled up.   
BugenHagen: Ho, Ho, Hooo! You don't need to explain further. I understand you.   
Cid: We came here to ask you the cure.   
BugenHagen: Hmmm...I'll be back. 

*****   
30 minutes later   
***** 

BugenHagen: Ho, Ho, Hooo! I know the answer!   
Cid: You do? 

The others pay attention to what BugenHagen will say. 

BugenHagen: Ho, Ho, Hooo! You need three things. The first is a Mystify materia. One that is unused nor leveled up. You may be able to find a Mystify materia in the materia store here, in Cosmo Canyon. The next one is the Orange materia.   
Aeris: Orange materia?   
BugenHagen: Yes, a materia that is made especially for this phenomenon. It can be found beneath the grassy lands of the Ancient Forest. The last one is a Chocobo Feather. This is not that easy to find. This feather belongs only to one Chocobo. I don't know where it lives. You may have information about this Chocobo by asking anyone who is an expert on Chocobos. But before you can get this kind of feather. You have to defeat the Chocobo first.   
Aeris: By a race?   
BugenHagen: No.   
Sephiroth: Number of eggs?   
BugenHagen: No.   
Barret: Then how?   
BugenHagen: By a battle.   
Yuffie: Battle?! What can it give us?   
BugenHagen: It has magical powers and also possesses strong claws! Then after you are finished collecting the three items. Go to a high place altogether and bind the two materias with the Chocobo's Feather. Then throw it high in the sky! High enough that the stars will hear your pleading.   
Sephiroth: Pleading?   
BuegnHagen: I suggest you do it here in Cosmo Canyon. 

*****   
Outside Cosmo Canyon   
***** 

Aeris: All right! We're gonna split up into three. Red XIII will be the leader in his group. I will be the leader in my group. Vincent will be the leader in his.   
Vincent: Awright!   
Aeris: My group will look for the Chocobo Feather. I'll take Cloud and Sephiroth with me.   
Sephiroth: Uh-huh.   
Vincent: I'm takin' in Tifa an' ... well, Barret.   
Cait Sith: *softly* Heh, heh! He's not used to calling his name. Heh, heh!   
Red XIII: The rest will be mine. Yuffie, Cait Sith, Cid and I will go for the Mystify materia.   
Vincent: That leaves the Orange materia to us!   
Aeris: Right! Then it's all set! Vincent's group will go directly to the Ancient Forest now.   
Vincent: Where is it?   
Aeris: Look for a spot where something seemed to have exploded on it. There's a way leading to the Ancient Forest there.   
Vincent: Oh, now I remember! The spot where Ultima Weapon exploded when Cloud fought him just to get the Ultima Weapon!   
Aeris: Right!   
Sephiroth: We're gonna take the "C.I.D" with us!   
Red XIII: What about us?   
Sephiroth: Go back to Rocket Town and get the buggy. You'll just look for a Mystify materia, anyway.   
Red XIII: Okay.   
Aeris: Okay, guys! Move out!!   
Sephiroth: Stop--   
Aeris: Shut up, Sephiroth, and get your butt moving!   
Sephiroth: Hmmm...that sounds good enough. Just change butt to a--   
Aeris: THEN GET YOUR STUPID A** TO THE "C.I.D". NOW!!   
Sephiroth: All right! *in his mind* Actually, she should have said 'Get your *604*damn a** to the @#%%^!ing "C.I.D". That would be much better. 

And so they indeed, got down to business. Vincent, Tifa and Barret headed to the Ancient Forest with some newly bought shovels. Red XIII, Cait Sith and Yuffie left for Rocket Town. While Sephiroth, Aeris and Cloud went aboard the "C.I.D" and are to go to their first destination: Chocobo Farm. 

End of Part 1 

   [1]: mailto:lgstrife@fffan.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Chocobo's Threat - Part 2   
By: [LGStrife][1]

Vincent: Awright! Here we are. The Ancient Forest. 

The three stuck their shovels to the ground. 

Tifa: Uh-huh.   
Barret: Where do we start?   
Vincent: The hell I know! Where should we start, Tifa?   
Tifa: I dunno either! BugenHagen just said: "Beneath the grassy lands of the Ancient Forest". That's all he said.   
Vincent: You mean he didn't say the exact spot?   
Tifa: Nope!   
Vincent: Damn!   
Barret: Let's just start where we are now.   
Vincent: Since you said so. 

The three pulled out their shovels and started digging. Vincent threw the soil to his left. 

Vincent: I'm jes' thinkin'. What if we're digging here. But the materia's right at the other side?   
Tifa: You don't wanna be eaten by that plant over there. 

Tifa points at the mouth or the bridge. 

Tifa: Do you?   
Vincent: 'Course not!! 

***** 

Storekeeper: I'm sorry, miss. But there is no more Mystify materia in this store.   
Yuffie: I understand. Thanks anyway. 

Yuffie left the store a bit disappointed. 

Cait Sith: Didn't I told you it's impossible that they have it here?   
Yuffie: I know that. Just thought BugenHagen was right.   
Cid: So, let's start traveling?   
Red XIII and Cait Sith: Now?   
Cid: Of course! 

Red XIII sighs and Cait Sith pouts. 

Yuffie: Hey, I hate traveling, too. But we have to. Hey, you don't wanna be stuck in that stuffed body, do you?   
Cait Sith: Of course not! Who wants ta be stuck in this body?! I'm gonna puke.   
Red XIII: Are you saying that my body is disgusting?   
Cait Sith: No.   
Yuffie: Whatever.   
Cid: Let's just go, okay? 

The others agreed. 

***** 

Chocobo Billy: You must be looking for the Demon Chocobo.   
Aeris: Uh...maybe. Whatever the Demon Chocobo is.   
Chocobo Billy: Aren't you looking for a Chocobo that has long feathers and powerful claws?   
Sephiroth: Yup! That's the very exact kinda Chocobo we're lookin' for.   
Chocobo Billy: Then it's the Demon Chocobo you're looking for, all right!   
Aeris and Sephiroth: Demon Chocobo?   
Cloud: Are you done yet? 

Cloud asks just glaring at the Chocobo beside him. 

Sephiroth: Not yet! But we're about to be.   
Aeris: Do you know where the Demon Chocobo could be found?   
Chocobo Billy: Yeah! Read a lot about it.   
Aeris: Where does it live?   
Chocobo Billy: Western Cave.   
Sephiroth: Western Cave? Where the hell is that?   
Chocobo Billy: Enter the Sleeping Forest then go east. Once you've reached a crossroad, go north, then east, then south, then west, then north, then west again, then northwest then--   
Sephiroth: Wait!! The hell are we gonna memorize that?! We might as well just get lost then next thing we know, we're facing the cave!   
Chocobo Billy: *sigh* I'll juts give you the map.   
Sephiroth: Damn! You gonna give us all those directions and then you're gonna give us the map anyway? 

Aeris shrugs. Chocobo Billy gets back with the map. 

Aeris: Hey, thanks!   
Sephiroth: All right! We're done, Cloud!   
Cloud: Good! 

Sephiroth smirks. 

Cloud: What?   
Sephiroth: You and that Chocobo by your side almost look like each other because of your hair. 

Cloud stares at Chocobo as it looks at him, too. 

Chocobo: Wark!   
Cloud: Let's just go! 

***** 

Vincent: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhh!!!   
Tifa: *puff* *puff* We've been digging for hours and we still haven't found the materia.   
Barret: *wipes sweat out* Indeed.   
Vincent: I'm startin' ta think it's really on the other side.   
Tifa: You think so?   
Vincent: Uh-huh! So, why don't we just check it out?   
Barret: No. 

Tifa and Vincent looks at Barret surprised. 

Tifa and Vincent: Why not?   
Barret: We've dug all the way down here and you're going back up?   
Vincent: You're startin' ta remind me about that time when we was gonna save Aeris.   
Tifa: Oh, that?   
Vincent: Yeah! You remember?   
Tifa: Of course I do. I was the captive, wasn't I? 

Barret scoops out some soil on the wall and made a smile. A small one. 

Barret: I think we're getting close to the materia now. 

Barret scoops out a gem and shows it to them. Tifa and Vincent smiles in glee. 

Vincent: Then what the hell are we waitin' for? Let's go! 

***** 

Yuffie: Oh! Here's the Buggy. Thanks, Shera! 

Yuffie drives the Buggy out of the garage and tells her group to get in. 

Yuffie: All right, so where do we start? I'll drive.   
Red XIII: Hmmm...that's a good question.   
Cid: You mean you don't know where to start?   
Red XIII: Uh...   
Cid: I have an idea. Why don't we just equip a Mystify materia and master it?   
Cait Sith: Doesn't that mean getting ourselves into fights?   
Cid: Well...   
Cait Sith: No way!! N-O, NO!   
Cid: It's the easiest way of getting a Mystify materia.   
Cait Sith: And is also the easiest way of getting petrified, being poisoned and stuff like that. 

Cid sighs 

Red XIII: Let's just go for Junon.   
Cait Sith: Junon?! That's so far away!   
Red XIII: Okay then let's go to Gold Saucer!   
Yuffie: Gold Saucer doesn't even sell a materia!   
Red XIII: You can change your points there for prizes. They might have Mystify materia as a prize. And it's fun!   
Yuffie: And waste tons of gil just for a Mystify materia?   
Cid: Let's go to Kalm.   
Cait Sith: But that's farther!   
Cid: Well, where are we going to go? 

The three argue as Yuffie stays silent watching the argument. 

Yuffie: Let's go to Costa Del Sol.   
All: Yeah! Why not?   
Yuffie: Yeesh! At least somebody here's thinking! 

Yuffie starts the engine and realizes it ran out of fuel. She looks at Cid. 

Yuffie: Didn't you refueled this, Cid?   
Cid: Why me? Because my body is Cid's doesn't mean I was the one who didn't refueled it! 

Yuffie sighs. 

Yuffie: You all stay here. I'll get some fuel. 

Yuffie exits the Buggy and goes back with a fuel and refilled the Buggy. She enters the car and heads for Costa Del Sol. 

***** 

Sephiroth: All right! Who has the Lunar Harp. 

Aeris searches for it. 

Aeris: I don't have it with me.   
Sephiroth: Neither do I. Do you have it, Cloud?   
Cloud: We do not need a Lunar Harp upon entering the forest.   
Sephiroth: 'Cause you didn't needed them. It's probably with you, anyway. Now, let's go! 

Sephiroth enters the Sleeping Forest first. he looks at the map. 

Aeris: What does it say there, Sephiroth?   
Sephiroth: Hmmm...as to what I understand. We'll have to go east. 

Aeris looks at the east. 

Aeris: But there's no way in the east.   
Cloud: There will be. 

Cloud draws out his Ultima Weapon and slices the trees blocking their way. The trees fell down and showed a path. 

Sephiroth: Cool! Let's go.   
Aeris: Where do we go next, Sephiroth?   
Sephiroth: Hmmm...if we go all the way straight, we'll be able to reach the crossroads. 

Sephiroth stops and notices they are already in the crossroad. 

Sephiroth: Then we head north. Where's north, here or here? 

Sephiroth looks at his left and right. 

Aeris: I think this is the north. 

Aeris points to the left. 

Sephiroth: You sure?   
Aeris: Uh-huh!   
Cloud: We should not go there.   
Sephiroth: *surprised* Why?   
Cloud: We are to go to the east. The Chocobo Billy thinks we are stupid that if he tells us to go to the east. We will go to the south. To make it easier, he told us to go north which is just straight ahead.   
Sephiroth: How should you know?   
Cloud: The two other paths are dead ends.   
Aeris: Let's continue. 

***** 

Vincent: @#$%^&*$#@~!!   
Tifa: Not too loud, Vincent!   
Vincent: I can't take this anymore! We've been digging for about 8 hours and where the hell is the materia?!   
Tifa: I'm so tired.   
Barret: So am I.   
Vincent: We've already dug a big hole and we still haven't found the materia! 

And yes, it is an ultimately big hole in the Ancient Forest. 

Vincent: That's it! I'm quittin'! I'm goin' back up!   
Tifa: But how? 

Barret is silent. 

Barret: I know you miss your large body so much. Compared to that body you are wearing.   
Vincent: The hell are you talking about?   
Barret: You really want to use your gun-arm now, correct?   
Vincent: Yeah...yeah! What the hell am I sayin'?   
Tifa: That's the spirit!!   
Barret: Then let's contin-- 

Barret hits a trap door open and falls down dropping his shovel. 

Barret: Nuuuueee~!!   
Tifa and Vincent: Barret!!   
Vincent: I mean, Vincent!! 

The two threw their shovel and slides down the tunnel. 

Barret hits the ground butt first. He stands up. The two follows. 

Barret: What is this place? 

The three looks around. 

Tifa: Seems to me like it's a mine. 

Barret picks up a materia-shaped gem. 

Barret: I think we are getting near to the materia.   
Vincent: Oh yeah! Let's get goin'! 

***** 

Storekeeper: The Mystify materia would most probably reach us the next, next hour. Please wait.   
Yuffie: Oh, thanks, anyway.   
Cait Sith: What now?   
Cid: My feet are burning!   
Red XIII: Why don't we just stay here and wait for the materia to arrive?   
Cait Sith: Hey! That's not such a bad idea.   
Cid: *softly* Oh please, no...   
Yuffie: Hmmm...since that it's just the next, next hour. We could just wait.   
Cid: ...wait?   
Yuffie: Yeah! Why?   
Cid: Uh...nothing.   
Cait Sith: So what, are we gonna stay here?   
Yuffie: I need to rest. I don't wanna travel anymore! Unless we're going back to Cosmo Canyon.   
Red XIII: Neither do I.   
Cid: Can we get an inn, now?   
Yuffie: Sure we would!   
Cait Sith: Then it's all set! We're gonna stay here. 

***** 

Aeris: My...body...falling...part...   
Sephiroth: I need food, water, cigarettes...tea!   
Cloud: My head is spinning. 

Sephiroth's steps are beginning to be heavy. 

Sephiroth: Don't you think we should rest?   
Aeris: I don't know. 

Aeris sees a stair way and heavily climbs down it. Cloud looks at the map. 

Cloud: If we go straight, we will be able to reach the Road of Trinity.   
Sephiroth: Then, from the Road of Trinity. Where are we gonna go? 

Cloud looks at the map and sees the continuation of it torn away. 

Cloud: I do not know.   
Sephiroth: What do you mean you don't know?!   
Cloud: The part was torn. 

Sephiroth sighs. 

Aeris: Maybe we should just go west.   
Sephiroth: If it's the wrong way...   
Cloud: We will go to the other way.   
Sephiroth: Works for me.   
Aeris: All right! Let's move it! 

Sephiroth was too tired to tell Aeris to stop saying it like a wimp. Aeris jumps down on a stair and falls down to a hole. 

Aeris: Whoah!   
Sephiroth: Hey! 

Sephiroth catches her in time. Aeris manages to get up. 

Aeris: Hey, thanks, Sephiroth!   
Sephiroth: Yeah! No problem!   
Aeris: What's down there anyway. 

Aeris peeks. 

Aeris: Whoah! 

Aeris sits away from the hole as a web was thrown to her. 

Sephiroth: What the @#$! was that?   
Cloud: That must be where the insects of this forest live. 

Aeris stands up. 

Cloud: Let's move on. 

***** 

Tifa drops to the ground lying. Vincent sits on the floor. Barret leans on the wall. 

Tifa: Can't we...rest?   
Vincent: I...don't...know.   
Barret: So...tired...must...rest...Lucrecia...   
Tifa: Why don't we take this time to rest? Besides, how are we going to continue if we don't rest? Right?   
Barret: I do not deny that.   
Vincent: Awright! We gonna take this time to rest and move on if we're A.O.K, got me?   
Tifa: Loud and clear.   
Barret: I'm glad you've decided to rest.   
Vincent: Heh, heh! Can't live looking for something without resting, huh?   
Tifa: Who could live in that kind of life?   
Barret: Somebody inhuman.   
Vincent: Ha! Ha! Sephiroth!   
Barret: He can be considered as human.   
Tifa: Yeah, whatever. 

***** 

Cait Sith: Heh, heh! I wonder how the other guys are doing? I bet they're worn out already. Heh, heh! Unlike us, we're enjoying under the sun.   
Yuffie: Ha! This isn't such a bad idea after all.   
Cait Sith: Of course it isn't! We're having fun in the middle of a mission! This is great!   
Red XIII: And we have foods, too!   
Cid: *softly* But an air conditioner...   
Yuffie: Who wants to go swimming?   
Cid: Not me. Meet me in the inn. I'm going to sleep.   
Cait Sith: Okay! Poor guy. Heh, heh!   
Yuffie: You're really enjoying this thing, huh?   
Cait Sith: Yeah! You'll have fun at the beginning then you'll get what you're looking for at the end. Only thing is, I wanna experience this in my own body. Not in a stuffed one!   
Red XIII: It's not my fault to have a body like that!   
Cait Sith: I know that! I'm not blaming you.   
Yuffie: I'm gonna go swimming, okay?   
Cait Sith: Take care of my body! Put a sun block lotion before you swim.   
Yuffie: Sure I will! Bye! 

***** 

Sephiroth: Must...rest.   
Aeris: I know.   
Cloud: We have to go further just for that Chocobo Feather. And we are to battle the owner, too.   
Aeris: Are you saying that we should take our time to rest?   
Cloud: Yes. Is it bad?   
Aeris: No.   
Sephiroth: Well I'm snoozing off. Wake me up when we're gonna kick some Demon Chocobo @**. Good night. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... 

Aeris sits down leaning on a rock. Cloud sits down besides Sephiroth's sleeping body. 

Cloud: ...   
Aeris: ...   
Sephiroth: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........... 

Aeris wipes her sweat out. 

Aeris: Make sure you equip yourself right.   
Cloud: As if I have anymore weapons.   
Aeris: You have an Ultima Weapon with you. Your weapon's with him. 

Aeris points to Sephiroth. 

Cloud: We will move on after 15 minutes. 

***** 

Vincent: Okay! Where the hell are we?   
Tifa: I don't know. We seem to be a bit lost.   
Barret: We should have asked a map from BugenHagen.   
Tifa: If he has one. I don't think he has one.   
Vincent: He can get them from his books.   
Tifa: But does he need them?   
Vincent: No, 'cause he's so old, he can't move his @** to a place like this. 

Barret sees a key hole. 

Vincent: What is it?   
Barret: Come here. 

Vincent approaches Barret. Barret takes his clawed hand and picks the lock. 

Lock: click!   
Tifa: Great! What's in it?   
Barret: We are yet to find out.   
Vincent: Push it, Tifa.   
Tifa: Okay. 

Barret and Vincent steps aside as Tifa tries to push it. 

Tifa: Come...on...! Uh! 

Tifa stops for awhile looking at the heavy door. 

Barret: Let me help. 

Both of them pushes the door with all their strength but can't. Vincent joins them. 

Vincent: Awright, at the count of three, we push. Okay?   
Tifa and Barret: Right!   
Vincent: Good! One, two, three! Push! 

The three pushed and soon stopped seeing the door move. They waited for it to drop but it didn't. 

Vincent: Let's give it one good push! Now! 

The three pushes the door again as it drops. 

Tifa: Whew! That's one heavy door!   
Vincent: 'Course it's heavy. It's made up of stone! 

Barret looks at the room and sees something emitting an orange glow. He approaches it and touches it. It emits a yellow glow. He moves away from it again and it emits an orange glow. 

Barret: This...is the Orange materia...   
Tifa: Really?   
Vincent: Oh yeah! We got it! 

Barret pulls it out from the wall. The room starts shaking. 

Tifa: W, what's happening?!   
Vincent: Put it back now!   
Barret: No!   
Tifa: Too late, look!! 

Tifa points to a wall. Claws began to appear from it and charges at them. The three ducked and missed the claws. But the claws aren't attacking them. It was attacking the wall. The wall broke open as the claws disappeared. 

Tifa: Huh?   
Vincent: What? 

Barret looks outside and sees orange light from the sky. He smiles. 

Barret: We're back in Cosmo Canyon!   
Tifa: Let's go! The gang might be waiting for us already! 

***** 

Storekeeper: Here, ma'am, is the Mystify materia you've been waiting for. 

Storekeeper hands Yuffie the materia. 

Yuffie: Wow! Thanks!   
Storekeeper: My pleasure, ma'am! That is 8000 gil. 

Yuffie gratefully gives the payment to the storekeeper. 

Storekeeper: Thank you, ma'am! Have a pleasant day in Costa Del Sol!   
Yuffie: This is great! Now, we can go back to Cosmo Canyon!   
Cid: Finally!   
Cait Sith: Yeah, and I can get back to my human body now!   
Red XIII: Let's go to the Buggy now!   
Cait Sith: I'm so excited, I can't wait!!   
Cid: Hallelujah! We are coming home! 

***** 

Sephiroth: Dead end... 

Aeris sighs. 

Aeris: Let's go back.   
Cloud: No, wait! 

Cloud sees a little hole on the wall. Aeris and Sephiroth looks at Cloud. Cloud pulls out his weapon again and tries to break it. 

Aeris: I'll help you. 

Aeris helps Cloud push the weapon in. 

Sephiroth: Uh...me too!   
Aeris: No, Sephiroth! Stay there!   
Cloud: Cover us.   
Sephiroth: R, right! 

Sephiroth pulls out his Masamune and gets prepared. The wall begins to break. Cloud and Aeris pulls the weapon up and breaks the wall. The three sees a picture of a deadly looking Chocobo carved on the wall. The Chocobo has sharp teeth and claws and has long feathers. 

Aeris: A picture? Of the Demon Chocobo?   
Sephiroth: I don't think so.   
Aeris: I thought we're going to fight it.   
Sephiroth: And I thought it's in a cave!   
Cloud: Maybe what the old man and the Chocobo billy told us is a myth.   
Aeris: Who old man? BugenHagen?   
Sephiroth: That crazy hermit?   
Cloud: Yes. 

Cloud apporaches the wall and sees a yellow thing sticking out a bit. He touches it and notices it to be a feather. He pulls it out and alas! Has... 

Aeris: The Chocobo Feather!   
Sephiroth: Oh yeah! 

Cloud looks at it. 

Cloud: Let's go back. 

But before they can turn their backs, a loud, ear drum breaking wark was heard in the room. They got prepared for the fight as the picture slowly came to life. The wall was blasted to bits. A Chocobo ran at the of the group and threw them to it's back while, running. It has long feathers, sharp claws and teeth. Outside, it asked: 

Chocobo: Wark, wark?   
Aeris: Huh? What is it saying?   
Sephiroth: I think it's asking how we are.   
Aeris: You think so? 

Sephiroth shrugs. 

Aeris: Uh...we're doing great! Er...is that the answer you're looking for?   
Chocobo: Waaark! Wark, wark! 

The Chocobo shook its head rapidly. 

Chocobo: Wark, wark, wark?   
Aeris: W, what is it saying now?   
Sephiroth: Uh...that it doesn't have such a good day?   
Chocobo: Waaark! Wark, wark! 

The Chocobo shook its head rapidly again. Cloud would have fallen now if he didn't held the Chocobo's feathers tightly. 

Cloud: I think it's asking you where to go.   
Aeris: Um...To Cosmo Canyon?   
Chocobo: Waaaaaaaark!! 

With that, it ran off to north. 

Cloud: Uh!   
Aeris: Whoah!   
Sephiroth: Yeehaw!!! Ride on, Chocobo-boy!! Woohooo!!!   
Aeris: I think what you said is right, Cloud!   
Cloud: This Chocobo is very fast! 

Aeris held the feathers more tightly. Cloud held the tail of the Chocobo. Sephiroth only held the Chocobo's neck with his left hand and the other one swinging in the air in a circular way. The Chocobo put to an immediate stop cauising the three to fly to the front. As they fell to the ground. The Chocobo went back. 

Sephiroth: Ouch...   
Aeris: Whut in the world...   
Cloud: Where are we? 

Aeris stood up and looked at a large canyon. 

Aeris: We're in Cosmo Canyon!   
Sephiroth: Huh? What? Cosmetic Cannon? 

***** 

All of them sat in a circular shape on top of Red XIII's home. Aeris held the materias in place so that they won't roll off and Tifa ties them with the Chocobo Feather. 

Aeris: Okay, who wants to try first?   
Sephiroth: I would. 

Sephiroth takes the materias and throws them to the sky. Something was falling down. It landed on the center of the group. It was the materias. 

Sephiroth: Maybe you should do it, Cloud. 

Cloud takes the materias and stands up then throws them high in the sky. After 5 minutes it fell down again. 

*****   
5 hours later   
***** 

Cait Sith snoozes off. Cid plays with the ground. Red XIII sits with boredom. Cloud waits impatiently. The others keep on trying. BugenHagen arrives. 

BugenHagen: How are you doing?   
Sephiroth: We tried everything we could! We wanted to use something that could take us to the air and we'll just have to throw the damn thing to the sky but noooooooo! We can't! 'Cause we have to do it by our own strength. 'Cause you said so.   
BugenHagen: It's not my fault. 

The materias fall down again. Sephiroth stands up enraged and picks them up. 

Sephiroth: Why won't this damn thing reach the @#$%^&! stars?!?!? 

Sephiroth throws it angrily to the sky. he sat down and waited for it to drop but it didn't. Instead, he recieved a breezy wind. Everybody looked at the sky. The sky emitted a light very brightly. Strong wind blasted again. As the sky was cleared, the group was found lying on the ground. 

Sephiroth: ...   
Red XIII: ...   
Barret: ...   
Tifa: ...   
Cait Sith: ...   
Yuffie: ...   
Cid: ...   
Vincent: ...   
Aeris: ...   
Cloud: ... 

BugenHagen exits his home and looks at the group. 

Sephiroth: ...   
Red XIII: ...   
Barret: ...   
Tifa: ...   
Cait Sith: ...   
Yuffie: ...   
Cid: ...   
Vincent: ...   
Aeris: ...   
Cloud: ... ow... 

Cloud slowly sits followed by the rest. 

Cloud: I don't feel so good...   
Aeris: Neither do I...   
Red XIII: What happened?   
Cid: &*%$ stuff... 

Vincent touches his head and notices his right hand. 

Vincent: Claw?   
Tifa: Huh?   
Barret: The hell are you talking about...? 

Vincent shook his head and looked at his hands and claws. He touched his hair and noticed it to be long. 

Vincent: What in the name of ... 

Barret looks at his hands. 

Barret: Oh...#$^@! Hey! Yo! You guys! 

Barret immediately stands up. 

Barret: We're back to normal!   
Cid: Oh yeah! 

The others stand up and rejoices. Cid takes out pack of cigarettes and begins to smoke. Yuffie jumps up and down. Cait Sith claps his hands. Red XIII howls. Vincent juts looks at himself. Tifa is glad she is back in her body. Aeris fixes her hair and Cloud stretches his arms. Sephiroth walks to the end of the cliff. 

Sephiroth: Enjoy your little victory dance, AVALANCHE. 

With that, Sephiroth flies, makes a flip and heads for the North cave. 

Aeris: Doesn't it feel good to be back to normal?   
Cloud: Yeah!   
Aeris: It feel so good! 

Aeris fixes her dress and dusts away the dirt on it. 

Cloud: Oh! Um..I, I'm sorry about your dress, Aeris. 

Cloud brushes away the dirt at her back. 

Aeris: Nah! That's okay. At least what you did resulted to this. 

Aeris smiles at Cloud shyly. Cloud smiles at her in return. Vincent looks at Cosmo Canyon silently. Yuffie jumps behind him and pushes his shoulders down. Vincent falls. 

Vincent: Ugh! Yuffie!   
Yuffie: Heh, heh, heh! 

Yuffie makes that shaking movement again and jumps down to Wutai. Vincent stands up. 

Yuffie: Hey Vince! Vinny! 

Vincent looks down. 

Yuffie: Never felt so good! Finally got the chance to pick on you! Heh, heh! 

Yuffie leaves. Vincent just stays silent and goes down the canyon to go back to Nibelheim. Cait Sith goes back to Gold Saucer and is glad to be stuffed again. Aeris invites Cloud to her home for dinner before Tifa could. Barret joins Tifa to her bar. Cid takes the Buggy and "C.I.D" to Rocket Town. Red XIII goes home with BugenHagen and to them all, it's MISSION: ACCOMPLISHED. 

LGStrife: And for me, it's FANFICTION: ACCOMPLISHED. Bye!! 

LGStrife leaves with Cloud and Aeris. 

***The End*** 

DISCLAIMER: Cloud, Aeris, Vincent, RedXIII and yes, all them AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, BugenHagen, and Shera are not mine. The places and vehicles, except The C.I.D., are not mine. Obviously. I hope you enjoyed. Feedbacks are very welcome. Just mail it to: [lgstrife@fffan.com][1]. 

[Go back to Part 1][2]   
[Go back to Prologue][3]   
[Go back to Fan-Fiction Archive][4]

   [1]: mailto:lgstrife@fffan.com
   [2]: http://www.sealteamsix.com/7thfantasy/chocobosthreat1.htm
   [3]: http://www.sealteamsix.com/7thfantasy/chocobosthreatpro.htm
   [4]: http://www.sealteamsix.com/7thfantasy/fanfic.htm



End file.
